Hurts like hell
by Dan Felton
Summary: Sabes, creo que no hay nada más peligroso que un hombre que lo ha perdido todo. [IronFrost][FrostIron][UCM][CMU][Drabble]


I loved (Amé)

And I loved (Y amé)

And I lost you (Y te perdí...)

[OoO]

¡¿Porqué su vida tenía que ser tan malditamente complicada?!

No lo entendía, joder, no quería entenderlo, se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo junto al cuerpo de Tony observando con angustia como poco a poco los nanobots que cubrían su cuerpo comenzaban a reagruparse en el contenedor de su pecho, desintegrado la armadura y dejando solo la imagen de Tony vestido con sus usuales ropas deportivas con las que solía salir a correr todas las mañanas. Apretó los puños con impotencia cuando los últimos vestigios de los robots terminaron por irse, sabía por experiencia que ya no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Permitió que las lágrimas corrieran amargamente por sus mejillas mientras acariciaba la fría mejilla del primer hombre al que realmente había amado. Acaricio sus sucios cabellos cubiertos con sangre y tierra, cerró los ojos con dolor cuando la aterrada expresión de Tony quedó marcada en su memoria.

¡No podías seguir un puto plan, ¿verdad?! ¿Acaso era tan complicado esperar un poco?

¿Acaso era tan complicado esperar por él...?

Abrió nuevamente los ojos mientras acercaba su mano izquierda hacia el rostro de Tony, acaricio un poco sus mejillas y barbilla antes de subir hacia sus ojos y cerrar sus párpados, intentó traer hacia si un último recuerdo de aquellos ojos avellana que siempre solían brillar con nuevas ideas y que ahora se encontraban opacos, sonrió amargamente mientras besaba la frente del mortal empapando con sus lágrimas la piel ahora pálida del hombre.

—Si no pude salvarte, al menos prometo que te vengare.

Murmuró con convicción repitiendo casi la misma frase que Tony había dicho la primera vez que se habían visto.

Colocó su mano izquierda sobre el contenedor en el pecho de Tony haciendo una muy sutil floritura con sus dedos, el contenedor desaparecido y el cuerpo de Tony fue rodeado por una fina capa de magia. No importaba si Loki lograba o no sobrevivir, se aseguraría de que el cuerpo de Tony se encontrará intacto.

Finalmente se colocó de pie permitiendo a su magia rodearlo, está reemplazo sus rotas y gastadas vestimentas por su característica armadura asgardiana, su yelmo terminó de materializarse en su mano, lo miro durante unos segundos recordando las innumerables bromas y apodos que el mortal había inventado a causa de él, su mirada se endureció mientras observaba la batalla que parecía fluir a su alrededor, ignorándole, extendió su brazo derecho lanzando un hechizo hacia un grupo de enemigos que comenzaban a correr en su dirección. Se colocó el yelmo observando como las criaturas comenzaban a explotar una a una llenando el ambiente con el característico olor metálico de la sangre y esparciendo vísceras por todo el lugar.

Materializó algunas dagas en sus manos mientras comenzaba a caminar, le importaba una mierda a quien o a cuantos tendría que matar para llegar hasta Thanos, para vengar a Tony, le importaba una mierda si moría en el proceso. En la lejanía observó como miles de rayos comenzaban a caer hacia el suelo, sonrió melancólico, al menos aún podía contar con Thor...

Por el rabillo de su ojo pudo ver al chico araña al que Tony había adoptado como pupilo, observó como el chico intentaba contener a una considerable cantidad de enemigos, Loki frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que no los mataba, miro hacia el cielo haciendo una última promesa, se aseguraría de que al menos aquél chico sobrevivirá a la masacre que se estaba perpetuando.

—Tienes que matarlos, ellos no serán tan benevolentes como para dejarte con vida.

Gruño mientras invocaba una ola de fuego verdoso que cubrió el enorme capullo que el chico había formado, las criaturas comenzaron a chillar y retorcerse pero a él podía importarle menos. El chico le miro con desconcierto y asombro antes de endurecer su propia mirada y asentir en su dirección, Loki entendía el porque Tony había decidido ser su mentor, era un chico listo.

Miró por última vez sus espaldas dejando atrás el lugar dónde el cuerpo de Tony se encontraba, antes de internarse aún más en la batalla junto al chico araña, ya habría tiempo para lamentarse después.


End file.
